


A Little More than Before

by FightTheThorn



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Amnesia, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jason-Centric, Recovery, Resurrected Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He put his spoon down gently in the sink and straightened his collar. “Well… you’re right. I do not believe that the young master and Master Bruce will be able to finish all of this.”</p>
<p>Jason tensed a little, turning away and ready to walk to the back door, hand grasping a trash bag on the way.</p>
<p>“The only course of action is to call in some reinforcements.”</p>
<p>Jason froze at the door and turned around, confused. “Huh?”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More than Before

**Author's Note:**

> I found a picture on Tumblr saying how all of the Robins make food and how everyone except Damian and Bruce can't cook. I disagreed and believed that not only is Jason a really good cook (and probably the ONLY good cook in the group), but that he and Alfred might have bonded over it. :-) 
> 
> Please enjoy this, there may be a 2nd Chapter! Let me know what you think.

Alfred never really takes a day off. Wayne Manor is huge and needs constant care, Bruce and Damian need constant care, and Bruce’s ‘family’ comes around asking for food, discussing missions, and all manner of events throughout the night and day. The only person that Alfred didn’t see often was Jason Todd. 

Which is why when he walked into the kitchen and saw Jason at the kitchen island eating a sandwich, he was surprised. 

He held his composure well, walking over to the pot simmering on the stove and checking its progress. 

Jason and Alfred had a special relationship. Mostly Alfred detested Jason when he was Master Bruce’s protege, and the only time they worked well together or got along at all was when Jason shadowed him.

“You haven’t added the vegetables,” Jason said between bites, his back to Alfred. 

Alfred scowled a little and glanced over his shoulder. “Yes, I was going to add them now.”

Another long pause.

“Alf, go do whatever you do around here. I’ll finish making it.” Jason took another bite.

Alfred turned around and his brows knit further. “This is Master Bruce’s meal. He’s going to need-”

Jason turned to face Alfred and pointed a thumb to the kitchen entrance. “Seriously, get out of here. I can make it just fine.”

Alfred swallowed, looked at the pot, and thought about all the work he still had to do. If worse comes to worst and Jason messed it up, Alfred still had other food he could make quickly that would be just as nutritious; and it was unlikely that Jason would mess up putting something like vegetables into a pot -- but none of the other children who took on the Robin mantle ever seemed to have cooking skills. 

With a heavy sigh, Alfred nodded his consent. “Very well. I’ll leave it to you.” He placed the lid gently over the pot and started to walk toward the kitchen door. Alfred paused as he rounded the corner and looked back inside.

Jason finished his sandwich slowly, stood, washed his plate in the sink, placed it in the dishwasher, and walked over to the stove. He merely glanced at it, sniffed, and walked over to the fridge, pulling out assorted vegetables and placing them on the counter. 

Alfred judged that, for the most part, Jason knew what to do and let Jason be.

Alfred left Jason alone for three hours to complete a good deal of his chores around the manor before returning to the kitchen.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he walked in. His eyes widened and took in the sight. 

There were countless dishes strewn out over the kitchen island and counter-tops. Meal after meal of vegetables, meats, a casserole, and many others including the small roast that Alfred started. The room was so bright and full of colour that Alfred could barely register it all. 

And there was Jason standing at the sink and washing the dishes he’d dirtied. His eyes were unfocused, hands just cleaning the plates and cutting boards. Jason blinked, looking up after he finished cleaning off a plate and placing it in the dishwasher. His eyes focused on Alfred, recognising his presence and following Alfred’s surprised gaze. 

“Sorry.” Jason murmured halfheartedly. “I guess I went overboard.” He sighed, starting up the dishwasher. “All of that is probably going to go to waste now...”

Alfred walked forward a few steps. There were desserts and puddings as well, healthy foods, vegetarian options… “You made all this?” Alfred asked, looking from one dish to the next. 

“Yeah.”

Gaining control of himself, Alfred walked over to the utensil drawer, picked out a spoon, and went around tasting a few things. Each dish was cooked to perfection. It had an abundance of flavour and left Alfred feeling warm. 

He put his spoon down gently in the sink and straightened his collar. “Well… you’re right. I do not believe that the young master and Master Bruce will be able to finish all of this.” 

Jason tensed a little, turning away and ready to walk to the back door, hand grasping a trash bag on the way.

“The only course of action is to call in some reinforcements.” 

Jason froze at the door and turned around, confused. “Huh?”

\-----

Dick and Barbara came in together, Bruce and Damian came in a little while later after cleaning up after their nightly rounds, Cassandra and Tim came in one right after the other, and Jason mentioned something about checking out the library in the manor for something he could borrow. 

“Wow!” Dick gleefully grabbed a plate and started piling food on the moment he entered. “It’s been ages since I’ve had a good meal, thanks, Alfred!” 

Tim seemed to share the sentiment, but proceeded to delicately place food on his plate. 

Babs and Cassandra talked in low voices, taking small servings of various food. 

“Why the sudden reunion?” Bruce asked quietly. “This seems… impromptu.” 

Alfred was about to answer, but paused when Jason rounded the corner. 

He held two books gently in his hands as he walked into the room. Jason raised his eyes and saw everyone look up to the newcomer. He didn’t like being around the ‘family’ much. He rarely came around because he knew confrontation would occur simply by his presence. And his worries were confirmed.

A hush broke out over the kitchen, everyone staring at him in silence. It wasn’t often that the “black sheep” came to events even when he was invited, but he was hardly ever invited in the first place.

A cough from Alfred broke the hush. Everyone’s heads moved to him almost as one. Dick opened his mouth, Damian almost followed suit, but Alfred spoke before they could. “We have Jason to thank for all this food.” Alfred put a hand out to the food in a wide gesture.

More silence.

“I thought… this green bean casserole tasted different…” Babs murmured thoughtfully. 

“Honey-lemon.” Jason said quietly. “Took Alfred’s old recipe and changed it a bit. Hard to find all the ingredients for them sometimes… or it was. Had to put a spin on most of them.” He swallowed quietly and walked passed them. Jason stopped and gestured to the roast in the middle. “Alfred made that one; I only helped.”

Bruce looked at Babs then to Jason before he started eating again. He ate in silence, a quiet but grand gesture. Slowly, everyone followed his lead. 

“You seriously made all of this?” Dick asked, “How did _you_ make this? I can barely make mac n’ cheese.”

Jason shrugged. “Comes back sometimes... in flashes. I remember stuff like Alfred in the kitchen when he was showing me how to make something, then I’d just... make it.”

Alfred nodded his head, understanding. Jason started with the vegetables and then a memory followed by another memory came, making the food because he could, because it solidified the thoughts in his mind. He wondered how often it happened for Jason. How many of his memories were trickling back even after all these years? 

Even though Alfred disliked Jason a great deal for his aggressive attitude and the forceful way he did things, the best time they spent together was when Jason had asked how to cook. Alfred had assumed that it was because Jason knew Alfred didn’t like him. That he wanted something they could bond over, and it had worked for the most part. But now that Alfred thought about it, Jason had probably wanted to learn how to cook because he had lived on the street for a good deal of his life. He was left alone, never knowing where he’d get food without stealing it. And then he comes to the manor, and doesn’t have to search for his food. He wants to know what he can do with food. He wants to know why it’s so important. Why Alfred’s food is so delicious and flavourful. 

Alfred smiled softly, taking a plate and handing it to Jason before he can leave. “Come now, it’s time to eat.”

Jason took the plate and nodded slowly, looking up at Alfred. “Sorry about all this.”

Again, Alfred shook his head. “No need to be sorry. Any time you wish to make a meal, freeing me up to do other duties, feel free. It’s also nice for these little get-togethers”

Jason smiled a little, nodding and putting a little food on his own plate.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Jason Todd or Alfred or any of the Batman franchise.


End file.
